


The Tell-Tale Eye / 眼露天机

by evilfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 大概是蓝胡子AU。不知道能不能填完。





	1. Chapter 1

【序】

赤裸的男孩坐在高背扶手椅上，一动不动。

他低垂着头，散乱的金发完全挡住面孔；双臂同样静止地垂在扶手两侧。他看上去像一具尸体，像一位死去的国王仍然占据着长桌尽头的正席。在他面前，桌上的黄铜香炉里逸出袅袅烟气。

SITAICAF.ILAM.LIHIN.

这是他左腕的银环上镌刻的文字。

他的右手戴着相同的手环，倒转字序的镌文露出它的真相：NIHIL.MALI.FACIATIS.

长桌的另一端，一个男人在烛光里注视着那个与死尸无异的男孩。他年轻时或许有过和那男孩一样的金色长发，而现在，腮边的发丝和胡须都已褪成寒冷的月光色。

漫长的沉默过后，男孩终于发出一声沙哑的呻吟，缓缓直起身体，仰头望向幽暗的空中。他的蓝眼渐渐褪去本色，一只眼透着天堂的圣光，另一只映着地狱的长夜。

“病蚀地上病蚀屋，（Infected land，infected home.）”

“真火不灭破穹出。（Undying flame，above the dome.）”

“旧脉迎得新血进，（Through old veins，new blood did run.）”

“珠光本色只一人。（Pearls discoloured，all but one.）”

说完这些，他阖上那对异瞳，再次昏厥过去，就像从未醒来过。年长男人向左右看了看，几个奴仆会意地围拢过去，抬走那个昏迷中的少年。另一个仆人捧来一本厚重的手抄书，摊开的书页上写着来自那男孩口中的字句，墨迹还未干透。

“维尔纳，你怎么看？”男人向身边的管家发问，“是吉言吗？”

“如果预言里的‘珍珠’就是老爷一直在找的人，那自然是吉言了。”

那男人轻笑了一声，“看来这里很快又要有一场婚礼了。”

“恭喜老爷。”

“别急着恭喜，”那男人用戴着小牛皮手套的手指轻抚书页，“让我们先来仔细参悟预言，看看该去哪儿接我的小新娘……或新郎，谁知道呢？”

 

【1】

猫头鹰送来了这个月的第四封回信。阿不思放下洗衣篮，不抱什么希望地拆开信。

（亲爱的应聘者，感谢您的申请，无比遗憾地通知您……）

他没有继续读下去，把信纸揉成一团，用无声的火咒烧成灰烬。

都是白费工夫。他早该知道的。

阿不思重新端起洗衣篮，穿过草地向村里走去。

赚钱支撑家计的想法一天比一天更接近泡影。没有职位，到处都没有。就像整个世界都在凋零——他们的世界，不是另一个。同届校友中找到工作的寥寥无几，只不过那些世家子弟甚至不会注意到这是个问题，他们的生活会继续循环在喝茶、打猎和魁地奇之间，工作更像是一种可有可无的余兴节目；至于那些没有家族庇荫的无名后裔或混血儿，从走出学校的那一天就开始对抗贫困和死亡，他们中的一些人不得不进入麻瓜的工厂，冒着暴露身份的风险，在热汽和污垢中劳作。

阿不思相信自己会在走到那一步之前杀死自己，但或许那些巫师工人也都曾这样想过。

走下草坡的同时，他看到家门口有些不寻常的状况。一辆四轮马车停在他家门外的村路上，车辕上套着两匹高瘦的黑色飞马，无毛的双翅收拢在身侧，像蝙蝠的翼手。

这是他第一次在书本之外见到这些令人惊栗的生物，迫使他记起母亲已不在世的事实。

从马车上下来的是个中年男人，长及小腿的黑色厚呢风衣敞开着，看得到肋下坠着华丽挂饰的怀表链；浆硬的衣领外面结着深色领巾。那人看到阿不思走近，用带着黑色手套的手抬了抬高顶礼帽。淡金色、近乎银白的半长发从他的帽檐边缘垂至颌角——那里蓄着相同颜色的络腮胡须。

“您一定是阿不思·邓布利多老爷。”

阿不思猜不出是什么把这个衣着体面的男人吸引到村里来。“请问……”

对方会意地笑了笑，“我是纽蒙迦德男爵、盖勒特·格林德沃老爷的管家，您可以叫我维尔纳。”

“很荣幸。”阿不思礼貌地说。

“荣幸的是我，邓布利多老爷……”

阿不思忍不住打断他，“请别这样，我可不是什么老爷，”

“如果我说错了请您指出，但您的确是邓布利多家的家主，对吧？”

阿不思无法否认，“……如果非要这样说的话。”

“那么您就是我要找的人。”

“好吧，究竟有何贵干？”

“婚事，邓布利多老爷。”那管家向他躬身行礼。

阿不思无法不吃惊，差点扔了手里的洗衣篮。

“我家老爷希望迎娶您为纽蒙迦德旗主。”（注1）

阿不思干笑两声，“……我和你家老爷素不相识，这婚事从何谈起？”

“男爵他久仰邓布利多家族的名望，特别是当代家主天赋卓越……”管家不改恭敬的口吻，“您在N.E.W.T.考试中的惊人表现也传到了欧洲。” 

这也太可笑了。阿不思想。如果邓布利多家有任何‘名望’可言，那也是至少两个世纪前的事了。他父亲与麻瓜出身的女巫结婚时也并没引起什么争议，没有人在意这个没落家族的血脉如何延续。

至于考试成绩……它不能替你找到一份工作，如果根本没有雇主在招人。

“替我谢谢他的好意。但我恐怕不能接受。请您自便吧。”

他端着洗净的衣服回到屋里，那个说着流利英语的欧洲人还在流连在门外，没有要离开的意思。

“可否请问您拒绝的原因是……？”

“我说过了，我不认识这位男爵，我不会嫁给一个陌生人。”阿不思放下衣篮，拿起桌上的四枝烛台，取下快要烧尽的四截烛头，用咒语稍稍加热，接成一支新蜡烛。

“我此行的目的正是为您介绍我的主人和他的家族，您不妨悉听详情再做决定。”

“我相信他的家族有值得炫耀的历史。”他从橱柜里取了三支新蜡烛补到灯台上，“但我不会只为了血统或头衔而结婚，我对复兴家族之类的事没兴趣，我自己都不是纯血。”

中年人抱着手臂倚门而立，他的蓝眼睛里有些不屑于掩饰的狡黠。

“恕我冒昧，我想知道邓布利多老爷……”

“阿不思。请叫我阿不思。”

“好吧，阿不思，”或许是由于改换了称呼，他的声音似乎在这时忽然有了长者的压迫力，“我想知道，你会为什么理由结婚呢？”

“爱情。”这样的回答在一个中年贵族家臣听来是不是太青涩了？但他不想妥协此刻的想法。“我会嫁给一个和我相爱的人。”

“您还没见过我家老爷，又怎能肯定不会爱上他呢？”

真会强词夺理。阿不思正想着如何反驳，听到阿列安娜紧张的声音从楼上传来：

“阿不思？你在跟谁说话？”

“没什么，路过的人。”他敷衍说。

他不想精神脆弱的妹妹被陌生访客打扰，一边放下之前劳作中挽起的衣袖，走近靠在门边的男人，

“如果您不介意，还是去外面说话吧。”

那人让出门口，和年轻的家主一前一后走过房前的草坪。

这一天高锥客山谷天气晴暖，夏天最热的时候还不到，但这位来访者的穿着显然不合时节。无论这个所谓男爵是怎样的人——阿不思在心里调侃——他的封邑恐怕是个不怎么暖和的地方。

“告诉我，”阿不思在对面草坡上的橡树下停步，“你家老爷是为什么结婚？不是为了爱情，我敢说。”

“爱情是给孩子们的谎言。”

蓝眼睛的管家在树荫下脱下礼帽，枝叶间透过的细小光斑落在他平整的外衣上。

“当他们开始长大，遭遇这些难以理解的变化，冲动，依赖，眼神、呼吸中的挑拨，他们需要一个答案，需要有人来解释这一切。就像宗教是‘麻倌’（注2）需要的谎言，他们不想要真相，只想要一个确定的答案。”

阿不思没听人用过那个词，但这不需要解释。在这里被称为麻瓜的人们，在大陆上还有数不清的别称。

“一个年轻男孩的‘爱情’来得快去得也快，就像英格兰的夏天；他只是本能的奴隶，他所谓的爱情只是新鲜的冲动，消失在欲望满足后的一瞬间。一位成熟绅士的信任和承诺，则是少女峰顶不变的积雪，或许不是那么热情澎湃，但他的温柔和坚持不会像季节一样来去。”

阿不思的眼睛转了转，“所以这位男爵不算年轻了，是这样吗？”

“不是你的同辈，不。但还没过盛年。”

像你这个年纪吗？阿不思几乎要问出口了。这位管家显然还在他的“盛年”，四十岁，也许，不会超过五十。他的脸颊和眼眶深陷在时光的刻痕里，但身形仍然矫健、挺拔……优雅。不知何故，阿不思想起这样的句子：In vinculis sed invictus.——身缚枷锁亦不可征服。

“他为什么选我？”他给了那管家一个挑战意味的眼神，“我是说，真正的原因，不是那些关于家族的胡话。”

“你是个出色的巫师，阿不思，但不该止步于此。他希望你成为更伟大的存在，他想和你一同成就伟大的功绩。我不怀疑你的学识，你一定知道，有些精妙的巫术只灵验在一心同体的伴侣之间。”

听起来像黑魔法。年轻的巫师想。这份邀请的确有它的诱惑力，特别是对于一个霍格沃茨学生——那是他们的课堂上鲜少展示的知识，阿不思知道这是他的短板……而他不想有任何短板。

当那个男人执起他的手，他没有抗拒。

“这双手应该去缔造奇迹，而不是施行家务咒语。”

“我不会一直留在这里……”

只是……还要多久？直到阿布福斯成年？直到阿列安娜成年？或是，直到阿列安娜……？

脑内闪过的念头令他不寒而栗。

像是看穿了他的顾忌，那人笃定地握紧了他的手，“他会照顾你的家人——命令我照顾他们。他们会在纽蒙迦德过上贵族子弟的生活，再不知贫穷为何物。”

如果是为了他们……如果不是出于自私的逃避……

醒醒！阿不思告诉自己。

他知道自己是清醒的，但仍然，这个男人的言辞就像施了魅术。

“那么……你家主人钻研的是什么？他想要的成就是什么？”阿不思渴望洞悉这个世界所有的秘密，但有些界线是他不想碰触的。

“该怎么向您说明呢？或者应当说，我是否有资格为您说明呢？”那个男人从怀里抽出魔杖，“不如让故事讲述自己……”

树冠缝隙间的光消失了。那个男人挥动双手，就像指挥演奏的节拍；雪暴从他身后青灰的天空呼啸而下，顷刻间就扑到眼前。阿不思本能地低头用手挡风，另一只手去摸裤袋里的魔杖；与此同时，他被那个中年巫师护进怀里，低声告知：

“让我带你回到……纽蒙迦德的起源。”

再次抬头时，四周已经不是他熟悉的村庄。积雪埋住他的脚踝，上空是大片灰白的云雾。任何方向都是同样连绵的白色山脉。

“梅林的胡子啊……”他握住了自己的魔杖，却不知能做些什么。

这是什么魔法？阿不思很快想出几种猜测，但他不想提问暴露自己急切的好奇心。

在他开始担心自己的衬衫和马甲过于单薄之前，一件深色的裘皮斗篷落在他肩上，金色铰链在他胸前扣紧。阿不思低声道了谢。

“这就是你家爵爷的领地？好像没人在家啊。”他调侃道。

“这是纽蒙迦德城堡建造之前的故事。我想我们需要一个更好的角度。”管家又晃了晃魔杖，一杆飞行扫帚飘然而至。他骑上扫帚，向阿不思伸手邀请他同乘。

这是欧洲人的奇怪风俗吗？他腹诽着，但还是接受邀请侧坐到驾驶者面前的扫帚杆上，肩头不可避免地靠进对方怀里。扫帚升上半空，载着两位巫师俯瞰雪中的山林。

“他们的天主历801年，刚刚加冕为皇帝的查理曼从罗马返回亚琛……”

下方的幻景随着他的讲述而变化：浩荡的军队出现在山路上，新皇帝就在他们中间，裹着猩红的斗篷，骑着他心爱的、名为“争霸（Tencendur）”的战马。

“途经阿尔卑斯山下，皇帝的车马在一处异象前停下了……”

法兰克的军士们眼前横着一具公羊的尸体，腹部被剖开，内脏拖在雪地上。一位须发皆白的老人穿着破旧的黑色长袍和尖顶帽，身上沾满血污，跪在雪中凝视着残尸。

阿不思明白这是在用某种古老的方式占卜吉凶。

很明显，那是一个巫师。

“查理曼不相信他的国土上还有巫师，他耗费了漫长的年月征讨异教徒，处死成千上万拒绝天主的萨克森人，如今叛军领袖也受洗成为神的仆人，怎会有人敢这样公然行使禁忌的邪术？”

几个士兵走过去捉住那个老人，押到皇帝的马前。

“皇帝知道冷兵器不足以杀死巫师，他下令：就地火刑。”

士兵们在路旁支起柴堆，将犯人架上去。手执火把的僧人引燃干柴；面对跳动的火焰，主教和司祭们齐声念诵经文。

但事情不会那么顺利。阿不思猜得到。

火舌触到巫师的瞬间，大片蓝色的灵火在雪地上兀然腾起，席卷了这个临时刑场，士兵、僧侣、司祭、主教……被这诅咒吞噬的每一个人都在痛苦和尖叫声中化为灰尘。

巨蛇般的火焰在空中游动，追逐、猎杀着仓皇逃窜的凡人；皇帝被受惊的马匹甩下，他呼唤骑士们来护驾、来对抗这前所未见的邪恶化身，但无人响应他的召唤——即便有忠心的战士，他们徒劳的冲锋也在转瞬间被灵火吞没。

“不是个好脾气的巫师呢。”阿不思故作轻松地评论，掩饰这场屠杀给他的震动。他说服自己不该为此悲愤——那是中世纪，人们用种种野蛮的方式互相残害，你能指望什么呢？“不过……他做这些是为什么？”

“惩罚暴君需要额外的理由吗？”

“这取决于你如何定义‘暴君’。”

“是的。”管家用一种近似欣赏的眼神看着他，“‘暴君’是麻倌对无能君主的命名，当他们拥有一位精明强干的君主，无论他有多残暴、嗜血，他们仍然爱他，称他‘大帝’，‘Magnus’，‘der Große’。他们配不上真相，继续看下去你就会明白。”

被判过死刑的巫师从火堆上走下来，战果累累的灵火在他身边游动、飞旋。他手中的木杖高过他的身长，看上去极难挥动，但这不会阻止他向皇帝投出不可饶恕的恶咒——只是在当时还未曾冠上“不可饶恕”的头衔。

皇帝的面容在痛苦中变得狰狞，这是无法用语言描述的、极致的酷刑。显然，比起单纯的刺杀，这位巫师想要的是折磨。

“‘你的神在哪里？’巫师问他。‘在我心里。’皇帝这样回答。在死亡的边缘，他仍然不肯放弃虚妄的崇拜。像那些传说中的殉道者一样，他已经准备好为自己的迷信殉葬。”

“如果巫师也为信仰而杀人，那他们和麻瓜又有什么分别？”阿不思说。

“你说得对。所以，这个巫师改变了主意。” 

诅咒停止了。肮脏、佝偻的老巫师消失了，这时立在皇帝面前的是一位金发天使，背后铺展着三对羽翼，纤细光洁的身体散发着雌雄莫辨的美。

“天使告诉皇帝：这是神对他的考验。他的坚定和虔诚通过了考验，因此，他的后代将负载着神的祝福，永享万世基业。”

当然，那是谎言。查理曼的帝国在他死后就崩裂了。

皇帝大喜过望，他流着热泪跪倒在雪地上，大声赞美上帝，赞美天使。那个少年敛起翅膀，在皇帝的额头上落下祝福的亲吻。他的足迹所到之处，积雪都化为春日的草地；国王的兵将和神职者也一个不少地回到他身边。

“‘我将化为凡身，世代庇佑你的家族。’这是天使给皇帝的许诺。”

少年的食指按在皇帝唇上，警告他谨慎代行神的意志，不可泄露天机。

“就这样，巫师成了贵族、圣人。皇帝遵照神的意志在这里建造保卫圣地的要塞。”

阿不思顺着身边人的视线看去，一座肃穆的塔楼高耸在远处的山崖上。

“这就是纽蒙迦德领主的信条，也是他们数百年来的责任，欧洲历史是他们骄傲的作品。既然愚人只能被谎言拯救，何妨用最美的谎言拯救他们？既然无法教导他们放弃神，倒不如成为他们的真神。”那个男人在阿不思耳边娓娓说着，“毕竟，‘一位高强的术士可比通天神祇’——你们英国的诗人曾这样写过。”（注3）

扫帚降落在新生的草地上，阿不思起身离开这个他已经有点习惯的怀抱，历史的幻影在他们周围散去，片刻后他发现自己又一次站在家门前的橡树下，只是另一片陆地上的风雪声仿佛还在耳边。他解下斗篷想交还回去，管家却不肯收。

“不必了。这是给你的见面礼。”

阿不思本想说他没有足以与之相配的衣帽和靴子，但最终只是道了声谢。

“那么……”不久前被当作看台的扫帚，此刻在巫师手下收拢、伪装成一支步行手杖。“年轻的邓布利多，你怎么想，打算成为纽蒙迦德的新旗主吗？” 

阿不思强按下肯定的冲动，“我考虑一下。”

“我等你的回答。”

“你住在哪？伦敦？”也许对角巷里的某家酒店？

“不。”金发的巫师戴上礼帽，“我有一家远方表亲在村里。巴沙特家，你认识吗？”

“哦，是的。”

“那你知道在哪能找到我，当你做出决定的时候。”他说完就告辞了，在半下午的阳光里走向邓布利多家的右邻。

阿不思停在原地，远远看着他的新朋友敲开巴沙特女士的家门，向那位老妇人抬帽致意；进屋之前他们分享了几句显然很亲切的问候。

那个人……算是朋友吗？阿不思突然反省自己的想法。

他们谈了一会，交换了几句调侃，观赏了一场魔法传说，以及……同乘一把扫帚。在霍格沃茨，他绝对不会这样做。即便只是为某个低年级生解答课业问题，他的魁地奇队友们也会说那孩子是他的“扫友（broom companion）”，意思是不涉及婚约的情伴。阿不思从来不想成为花边新闻主角，也不喜欢队友拿他的血统取笑——他是学校里最受欢迎的高年级生，但他的爱慕者大多只想和他在储物间里偷欢，并不考虑娶一个没有家世可言的混血男孩。（注4）

至于那个管家……假如这门婚事结成，他们就做不成朋友了，当然。但他们可以拥有比朋友更亲近的关系：主仆。邓布利多家没有仆人，甚至没有家养小精灵。阿不思当然不需要别人替他穿衣服系鞋带。尽管如此，当他给菜地浇过水后回到房间里，满脑子都是那个男人托起他的脚踝为他扣上白色靴套的画面。

他心烦意乱地躺到床上，翻开一本没看完的麻瓜言情小说。当他看到不幸的苔丝姑娘终于从了那位“形似朋友的敌人”，又听见阿布福斯在楼下喊他帮忙打扫羊圈。待到忙完，天也快黑了。

阿布福斯做的晚饭一如既往地难以下咽，简直令人怀疑饲草经他的手都会变得难吃，也许这就是为什么他们家的乳羊提前停止产奶了。阿不思敷衍地吃了两口，回房间点上烛灯，在桌前坐下，给纽蒙迦德男爵的管家写了一纸礼貌而不失风趣的短信，让猫头鹰送了出去。

他想过直接去面谈，毕竟他们离得一点也不远。但出于某种难以解释的原因，他不想在巴沙特太太面前谈论自己的婚事。

等待回音的时间似乎无比漫长，他想再看看小说散心，却什么书都读不进。直到猫头鹰带来回信，外加几大张纸边穿着缎带、盖着火漆印的犊皮纸文件。

只需在婚书上签名、加盖家徽，您就是纽蒙迦德家尊贵的新旗主了。管家在信中这样说。

阿不思将婚书展开铺在桌上仔细读了，又想了一会，提笔签了全名。

他隐约记得家里有过徽印这种东西，但肯定不在他手边。他用魔杖照着亮下楼去，开始翻箱倒柜。在他找到任何形似徽印的物品之前，一股突如其来的魔力击中了他。

“Expelliarmus！”

像个正常人一样，阿不思没有在自己家里防备袭击的习惯，否则阿布福斯稚嫩的魔法不可能击倒他。

他爬起来，气冲冲地逼近他的兄弟。

“你要干什么？！”

“阿不思？！我听见有人翻东西，我以为进贼了。”

“你认为咱们家有什么可偷的？”他有八成确定阿布福斯是故意的。但他不想继续纠结这个问题，特别是看到阿列安娜正端着蜡烛出来，他不想给她更多惊吓。阿不思点起桌上的烛灯，从墙角捡回魔杖。

“没事，回去睡觉吧。”他吩咐弟妹两个。

“你大半夜把家里翻成这样还算没事？”阿布福斯不打算放过他，“你在找什么？”

这不是他的计划。阿不思深吸了一口气。他本想在事情全部安排妥当之后再向他们宣布。

“徽印。”他照实说。

“什么？”

“刻着家徽的印章。大概这么大的一块铜章，”他故作镇定地比划着，“你们见到过吗？”

“没有，”阿布福斯，“我都不知道咱们家有这个。你要它干什么？”

“签署婚书。”他投下这个重磅消息，“我要结婚了。” 

两个孩子震惊地望着向他们的兄长，张着嘴却说不出话。

“……这太好了，”阿列安娜勉强挤出一丝笑意，“新郎是谁？我们认识吗？”

“不。”阿不思说着转向另一套橱柜继续翻找，“不是村里人。是一位领主。”

“领主。”阿布福斯用不信任的语气重复着。

“这么说是你在学校认识的……？”阿列安娜怯怯地试问。

阿不思没有回答。他们不需要知道太多，除了绝对必要的部分。

“回去睡觉，你们两个。”他稍稍加重了语气，“明天早上我会告诉你们具体安排……”

“谁安排的？！妈妈知道吗？她给你订过婚？”

看着梅林的份上！在阿列安娜面前提起妈妈？这家伙有脑子吗？阿不思真想甩个封口咒过去，如果只有这个能让他弟弟闭嘴。

“现在我是家主，我自己订的婚事。”

“是说那个什么‘领主’不会嫁到我们家里来，对吧？”

“搬家的事我会安排，你们只需要……”

“搬哪儿去？！阿不思，你能不能对我们诚实一次，就一次！”

阿不思说服自己压住火气。和他兄弟比谁的嗓门大？一点意义也没有。

“……阿尔卑斯山。”

听到他的回答，两个孩子的表情又一次凝固了。

“你开玩笑吗？！”

“不。我要嫁到欧洲去，带着你们。”

“学校怎么办？我怎么上学？”

你什么时候开始对学校感兴趣了？这可是大新闻。阿不思几乎要这样说了，但还是把气话咽回去，耐着性子解释：“欧洲也有不错的学校，也许我们能让你转到德姆斯特朗……”

“我才不去什么见鬼的德姆斯特朗！阿列安娜怎么办？”

“我会照顾好她。”

他说过他会照顾孩子们。阿不思回想着那个男人的许诺。

“这是我们家，我们哪也不去。”

“好吧，随你便。”阿布福斯从来都不是他担心的对象，“我可以只带阿列安娜。”

“你别想从这里带走任何人、任何东西。”

“这不是你能决定的……”他的话没说完，视线越过阿布福斯，停在女孩那张慌张、困惑的脸上，“阿列安娜？”

“我不是一件东西，阿不思。我不是你的嫁妆。”她眼里涨起泪水，烛光闪烁其中，“为什么不跟我们商量？你什么都不说，好像我们只是你的一箱行李。”

阿不思用手扶住隐隐作痛的额头，“我只是想……这样对我们大家都好。”

但阿列安娜只是流着泪，不住地摇头。

“我不想当你的负担，阿不思，我宁可去圣芒戈。”

“别傻了，”阿不思再次请求他们，“回去睡吧，天亮再说。”

他晃了晃魔杖，让翻乱的堂屋恢复原样。

他终究没找到徽印，也怀疑它的存在是否只是臆想。他希望维尔纳告诉他这种东西可有可无，本来不就是吗？形式而已。

他回到楼上，把签好的婚书寄回，还附信委婉解释了家徽的事，然后上床躺下，一夜未眠。

之后的几天里他没有再见到那个管家，也许他在英格兰还有其他事务要处理。也许……邓布利多家不是他主人的唯一选择。

阿不思能轻易想到几个有未婚年轻后裔的纯血家族，那个发色冷如雪山的男人是否也向他们抛出了同样的邀请？他们的父母会欣然主持婚事，像真正的家主该做的那样；他们会有体面的妆奁，有拖尾的白色塔夫绸长袍和礼帽……有邓布利多家无力支付的一切。

他后悔对那两个孩子说了实情。阿列安娜当然不会在他被人退婚的时候落井下石，但是阿布福斯……呵。

经过几天过度思考的折磨，终于，当熟悉的雨水回到高锥客山谷，阿不思又见到那驾黑色马车停在他家门前。他有一瞬间如释重负，想到分离的时刻近在眼前，心里又滑过细流般的愁伤。

马车依然无人驾驶，也没有更多随同者。那个男人手持魔杖撑着伞咒穿过雨幕，恭敬而体贴地接过阿不思的旅行箱——他没有太多值得带走的东西，即便有，他也不认为自己应该带走它们，这可能是他和阿布福斯之间为数不多的共识之一。

“他们的行李也装好了吗？”维尔纳看向他身后那两个脸色不悦的孩子。

“他们不去。”

“为什么？”管家似乎有点惊讶。

“他们不愿意，我也不能把他们绑走，不是吗？”他苦涩地说，“我拜托巴沙特太太关照他们了。”

管家没再说什么，作为一个称职的仆人，他一定很善于揣摩气氛。他把皮箱捆在车顶，为新主人开了车门。

阿不思走进雨里，又回头再次向弟妹们告别，两个孩子没有说话，只是垮着脸目送他上车。最终，他坐进车里之前干巴巴地说了一句“我会写信回来”。

管家关紧了车门，雨声和飞马的嘶鸣都被隔绝在外；起飞的剧烈颠簸很快缩减为细小而规律的晃动。

座椅令人意外地柔软，阿不思稍稍放松了坐姿。他今天没穿最好的衣服——只在学校舞会上穿过几次的燕尾服，作为旅行穿着似乎太正式了。他退求其次穿了这套淡堇色便服和蓬松蝴蝶领结。

“您今天美得惊人。”坐在对面的管家恭维道，“只是……”

“什么？”阿不思希望这身衣服没触到什么忌讳。

“可否让我……？”对方抽出魔杖，示意帮忙调整。

“请。”

魔杖尖端在男孩的衣领上点了一下，扣眼处随即开出一朵白色康乃馨。

“谢谢。”他并非故意省略胸花，只是雨下着不停，不便出门摘花。魔法不能创造原本不存在的东西，阿不思并不热衷于用幻象取代实物，和他相反，这位年长巫师似乎对幻术情有独钟。他知道衣领上的花只是又一个精美的障眼法，但这不足以让他控制住嘴角的微笑。

车身的摇晃令人头脑昏沉，加上连续几天没有睡好，他不知不觉在车上打起了盹。醒来时，他发现自己靠在那个男人胸前，身上盖着皮氅，睡得脸颊热乎乎的。可以想象，管家发现他睡着时就坐到他身边来充当倚靠了。

“还没到吗？”阿不思有些尴尬又恋恋不舍地直起身来。

“就快了。”

他看向车窗外，英格兰的雨天已经无处可寻。天色澄清，苍绿的山谷夹在闪着雪光的山脊之间，山顶与天空相接处揉出无数层浓淡不一的色调。

“这太美了。”他出神地望着窗景，感到另一个人的双手覆上他的肩。

“这都是属于你的，年轻的邓布利多老爷。”

这声音听起来如此靠近，太近了。几乎像是从他心底传出的。他没注意到对方什么时候脱了手套，手心在他肩头擦出细小的战栗。

“说过了别这样叫我。”他转过身，鼓起万分勇气对上那双危险的蓝眼，“……我是个糟糕的家主。”

“你将为你的家族重建荣耀。”那样的眼神能使人相信他说的任何事。

“不，我这样做不是为了家族。”阿不思说着，感到羞耻和恐惧幽幽地爬上他的脊背。

他不得不承认，这是他年轻的生命里从未有过的感觉。

这是真的吗？或只是错觉？阿不思品味着空气中酸涩的暧昧。他希望那双套着柔软羊皮的手能再次碰触他，给他一个信号，一点鼓励。

这个男人说他不相信爱情。爱的告白在他眼里真的只是儿戏吗？倘若有人溺死在他的目光里，他会是否只会一笑置之？

一个为了他心神不定的男孩，又怎么能知道呢？

阿不思双手捧住对方的脸，吻上了那片淡金色胡须中间的薄唇。他不是一个容易冲动的人，但他恐怕这是确认答案的最后时机。

那个人没有拒绝他的吻，但这仍然不能代表什么。这是他想要的吗？或只是服从未来的主人？这是否违背他的原则？如果这是他想要的，他必须在忠诚和欲望之间选择吗？

阿不思的头脑里装满了怀疑，他无法真正享受这个吻，直到那个男人揽住他的腰，开始回吻。这不再是孩子气的、试探般的碰触，湿热的呼吸流动在他们之间，阿不思放任那个人的舌尖搅动他口中的贪欲，和他分享这份摆布欢愉的力量，肮脏而甜蜜。

我已经十八岁了。他想。这是我应得的。

这个吻结束的时刻，他感到有些植根于血脉中的软弱——与生俱来的、对世界的盲目信任——在此刻碎成亿万残片。

“抱歉。”他不确定自己为何道歉，或许是为他擅自挑起的亲吻，又或是为他无法交付给未婚丈夫的忠诚。

“别担心，你没做任何不该做的事。”那个人瞥向窗外，“我们到了。”

马车突然下降滑翔，阿不思在颠簸中本能地抓住另一个人的手臂，失重感动摇着他的五脏六腑。

“在我们降落前，我认为有必要重新介绍自己，”金发男人安抚式地握紧他的手，“我是盖勒特·格林德沃，第十六代纽蒙迦德男爵，你的未婚夫。”

不祥的烈马牵着车厢跌撞落地，在莹白的山崖上踏起一片雪尘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Bannerherr，词是真的，用法是我瞎编的；本意是“方旗骑士”，本文设定为男爵的男性伴侣使用的头衔，一般都默认巫师世界有同性婚姻嘛，但我不喜欢直接用baroness之类的女性头衔
> 
> 注2：marsca，我瞎编的词，从古高地德语marah-scalc（马倌）变化来的。渊源大概是这样：早以前巫师和凡人骑士一样跟着各自的主公出去打仗，凡人打仗要骑马的，巫师有各种花式交通工具，扫帚啦，魔法生物啦，反正不需要养马，所以他们用关于养马的词作为对凡人的蔑称。
> 
> 注3：出自马洛的《浮士德博士的悲剧》（原文：A sound magician is a mighty god
> 
> 注4：我晓得罗琳说过霍格沃茨不收学费，but，我觉得可以认为霍格沃茨是二战后在邓布利多等人的促进下才改成魔法部掏钱的公立学校。英国二十世纪以前是没有公办学校的，而且魔法学校本身是对英国私立寄宿学校的戏仿。所以本文设定是：这个时期霍格沃茨学生的主体还是有钱魔法世家子弟，绝大部分是纯血孩子，转公立以后才多样起来。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

“阿不思，等等，”

那个骗子在背后说。

“你要去哪儿？”

“回家。”

阿不思拖着皮箱径自向前走，深一脚浅一脚地趟着雪，一时间还难以远离身后尖顶丛立的城堡。他想找个开阔地方移形现影，也许先穿到巴黎，或者别的什么大城市，再找路回家。他获得现影术执照的时间不长，对欧洲的山地也相当陌生，如果他决定这样做，这会是一次困难而危险的旅程。

“哦，阿不思，”纽蒙迦德男爵用那种祈求儿童停止哭闹的口吻说，对于年轻巫师的怒气只能是火上浇油。

“我不知道还能不能信任你，”他回头说，“再见了，爵爷。”

“你签了婚书的，你是我的合法家童（Lustknabe）。”

听到这话，阿不思停住脚步，放下箱子转回身来，“实际上，我没有。我没找到徽印，记得吗？你可以上诉到国际巫师联合会，我相信他们会以‘签章不全’为理由驳回。”

男爵拍着手笑起来，像是赞赏对方的机敏反驳，“好吧，你说的对。看来我能做的只有诚心诚意道歉了。亲爱的阿不思，请原谅我。”

“为什么骗我？”阿不思叉着手质问，“我家低贱到不配让爵爷你亲自上门？”

“哦，当然不是，”有一瞬间他露出被误解的受伤神情，“是因为我的懦弱，完全是我的错。”

阿不思未解其意，盯着他的未婚夫等他说下去。

“你知道，我不是那种青葱年纪了，也没有过人的美貌。但我拥有财富，和权力。”

年长巫师踏着雪走向他的婚约者……他真的不明白这身姿、步伐和紧追着猎物的灼热眼光对于年轻男孩是怎样的死咒吗？

阿不思想要指出他的虚伪，却又无法不为他诚恳的声音而动容。

“有太多纯血家族想和我缔结姻亲，太多野心勃勃的年轻巫师想要分享我的力量。”

“我需要一位天赋颖异的同伴，但我同样渴求爱情。甜蜜，率真，不羁的爱情。”

“再看看你自己，阿不思，霍格沃茨的金童，”他的手轻抚着男孩的脸颊，“看看这张高贵矜持的脸，王冠上的白珍珠，有多少人为你伤过心？我怎么敢相信这只耀眼的小凤凰会真心爱我呢？”

清冷的山风钻进阿不思单薄的套装里，令他想贴紧抚过他脸庞的、带着那个人掌温的皮革。

“现在我知道了。你会为了爱情，为了我，背叛财富和力量。”

阿不思预感他即将说出那句最简单也最强大的咒语。

“我爱你，阿不思。请原谅我。”男爵牵住他的手，将他拖入又一个深吻。

这个吻比上一次的更热烈，也更确定。原因不难猜到，这个男人已经彻底俘获了他年轻的爱人，他祈求原谅，却又无愧地侵占更多。阿不思的手按在他心上，感到欣喜、骄傲的节拍撞入掌中。

他再次揽上男孩的腰将他们绑得更近，腰腹厮磨，下身的佩剑几欲出鞘。阿不思几乎相信男爵要在将他放倒在雪上就地享用——对此他必定无法拒绝。这份担忧未能成真，一个面目严肃的灰发男人闪现在他们身侧，惊扰了这个吻。

“老爷，”

“维尔纳！”纽蒙迦德半气半笑地训斥他，“我怎么跟你说的来着，关于掌握时机？”

“很抱歉，老爷。”管家这样说着，脸上并无愧意，“但我恐怕老爷们还没用过午饭。”

听他这样一说，阿不思确实感觉肚子里有点空。

“那我们先去吃饭。”男爵曲起手臂作为邀请，“好吗，邓布利多老爷？”

“好的，当然。”他转身要去提行李，而管家已经先一步从雪中提起它们。阿不思向管家点点头以示谢意，尽管他知道在接下来的时间里他必须习惯被人侍候。他挽住未婚夫的手，穿过悬在深谷上的栈桥，走向徐徐敞开大门的城堡。

“婚礼准备得怎样了？”男爵问。

“回老爷的话，一切就绪。”维尔纳本人和他的主人没有一点相似；他口音很重，嘴角下垂，就像从来没有试过微笑。

栈桥尽头的入口是一座尖顶的双塔门楼，城墙上没有箭孔或望风口——当然，这是一座巫师的城堡，他们不使用弓箭，悉知敌情也无需直接窥探。比起防御工事，它更像一件无瑕艺术品。

走过一段有拱顶的长廊，才算进入正门。维尔纳报称午餐已经准备妥当，纽蒙迦德挽着他的未婚家童走上楼梯，向他介绍侧面墙壁上历代纽蒙迦德男爵及其家眷的肖像。

阿不思来不及一一细看，浏览之下也能发现这些画和他在霍格沃茨见过的那些大有不同。画像中的人不说话也不走动，令人难以相信这是魔法画像，直到他的视线偶然捕捉到某位先人的手指无意识地摩挲扇柄，或是胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏。

通向餐厅的走廊上展览着曾到访这城堡的帝后们，男爵同样不吝介绍：

“这是康拉德二世，……卡尔六世，……‘人见人爱路易十五’，……威廉皇帝，……”

在一幅神情忧郁的女像前，阿不思不禁驻足。画中那个遥远的清晨，山风吹动她卷曲的深色长发，双眼湿润而悲伤。

“奥地利的伊丽莎白，”纽蒙迦德用温柔而惋惜的口吻说，“他们说她是欧洲最美的皇后。”

“我想这是真的。”

“愿她安息。”

在餐厅里，阿不思见到了更多仆从，他们大多是年轻男子，眉目也都有几分相像，假如日后得知他们都是一家的兄弟，阿不思也不会太惊讶。

他和男爵分坐在餐桌两端，仆人为他们系上餐巾，开始斟酒添菜。阿不思的目光越过长得足以算作一次分离的桌面，心里生出些毫无道理的恋恋不舍。

“我想你了。”酒足饭饱时，他说。

“我不就在你眼前吗？”男爵扯下餐巾擦了擦嘴。

“太远了。”阿不思笑着说，“你看，我们之间隔着……”他看向桌上吃剩的半只火鸡：“土耳其，”又转向刚端上桌的甜点：“白朗峰，”最后晃了晃玻璃杯里的红酒，“还有勃艮第。这不是好远的一条路吗？”

“哦，邓布利多老爷！”男爵也笑起来，“我可拿你怎么办啊？”

“该怎么办，没人比你更清楚了，纽蒙迦德爵爷。”阿不思挖了一勺蒙布朗送进嘴里，柔滑的奶油在他上唇粘了一颗白星。

饭后，两个男仆带他去试衣。他本以为自己的婚礼服会是一件传统的白色长袍，却生平第一次穿上了军装。大陆上的习俗——又或许是贵族家庭的习俗——令他感到新鲜。裁缝是个留着山羊胡的意大利人，他和他的徒弟们为新旗主准备了一身白色军礼服，它看上去比阿不思的身材宽大许多，穿上却贴身正好，大约是有些魔咒在上面。他们为他披挂绶带，将他的魔杖装进白铜丝编成的笼架，佩在皮带上；他们在他发间缀了珍珠，又洒上仙尘。

“风华绝代！真是风华绝代！”裁缝用夸张的手势佐证他的赞叹，“老爷看见了一定会拿出百倍精力给您满足！”

阿不思觉得这仆人的奉承之辞有些狎昵，又怀疑只是那人英语不灵，姑且不去计较。他端详镜中的倒影，自己也不得不承认：这位英姿勃发的红发青年有足够的理由让一位多情贵族为他倾倒。

“真想让我弟弟妹妹也看到。”他不无遗憾地说。

“这好办，等画师来了，叫他多作一幅小像寄回您本家。”

“画师？”

正说着，又一队人走进来向他行礼请安，为首的是个穿工作袍、背着画具箱的黑发巫师，想必就是裁缝刚刚提到的画师。

“小主（Gnädiger junger Herr），”他恭敬地说，“鄙人弗洛里安·沃斯，特来为您画像。难得今天这么好的光景，还请您移步窗前。”

阿不思依照那人的指导侧身站在窗前，右手按着腰间的魔杖，稍稍昂头目视远方。

“很好，非常好。就这样。”画师说完，吩咐他的随从们架起画板，摆开画具。

与此同时，另一位长袍及地的年轻男子匆匆走进来，自称是主持婚礼的祭司。这人的长袍是粗麻织成，极其简朴，再加上披散的长发和粗木杖，的确很像个古代传说中的德鲁伊。祭司问候了新主人，随即开始解释婚礼的流程。阿不思顺势坐上窗台，晃着脚听他说。

“小主！”画师突然急得憋红了脸，“请您不要乱动，这很重要！”

“呃，好的……抱歉。”他只好跳下来，恢复刚才摆好的姿态。

画师的抱怨却没停下，“这是要挂在正厅墙上的纪念像，等到您百年之后，灵魂就安息在这里，这不可能出差错。难道您想要您的英灵在山林里游荡，无家可归吗？”

阿不思听了很窝火。什么“百年之后”，他才十八岁！在他的家乡，画像从来不是这样刻板的事，霍格沃茨校舍里悬挂的人像都是生龙活虎、有说有笑的，也没见哪个因此“无家可归”。

“弗洛里安，”祭司也面露不悦，“别老说那些晦气话，小心吓到新旗主。”

“没什么。”阿不思做出宽宏大量的态度，“我该体谅他的辛苦。”

好在魔法画像不是麻瓜画像那样费工夫，半小时后，弗洛里安报告画像完成，阿不思乐得摆脱这个说话不中听的画匠，跟着祭司下楼前往西翼的礼堂。

“前家主的事，我听说了。真令人遗憾。”祭司说。

“有些事是魔法也无能为力的。”

“确实。”

他的母亲本该在这里送他走入礼堂……或他的父亲。也许他该写一封信去阿兹卡班，说明他的婚事。仅仅是这个念头的出现也让他感到艰难，他早已不习惯将那个男人视为家中一员。他无从决定那个人是英雄还是叛徒，他知道的是：那个人从他的生命中失落太久，无法再成为他需要的父亲。

他现在是个家主了，也即将成为另一个古老家族的家臣。他能依靠的只有自己，通向礼堂的红毯只是漫长旅程的第一步。

祭司向他告辞，先行进入礼堂准备仪式。不多时，他听到铿锵的礼乐奏响——这是他入场的提示。沉重的木门在乐声中缓缓开启，他看到傍晚血色的日光穿过彩绘玻璃落在祭台前，纽蒙迦德男爵身着黑色礼服，在红毯尽头等待着。

乐声震动着他的耳膜，他听不到但知道自己的呼吸有多急促。个个面貌相似的少年仆从们在红毯两侧列队，用世人遗忘已久的大陆凯尔特语言唱着古老的祝歌。

前些年他和同学们去伦敦游玩时，曾混在麻瓜中间进入西敏寺，惊叹于古代匠人的神工巧技……而那一切都无法与他眼前的纽蒙迦德家堂相比。脚下的红毯浓艳而柔软，像巨龙的舌尖；他能感觉到这里积蓄千年的神秘力量，从高不可及的穹顶倾泻而下，注入他渴望新知的身体。

礼堂内没有宾客见证。晚些时候他们将会出席一场庆祝的舞会，但此刻的仪式是只属于他们两人的。

两位婚约者在祭台前相对而立，祭司向他们发出宣誓的引导。

“纽蒙迦德男爵盖勒特·格林德沃，你是否愿意接受沃土原的阿不思·邓布利多……”

他在心里发笑：祭司在他的名字当中加了出生地，好让他听上去像个贵族后裔。

“……作为你的家童和骑士，爱他，保护他，满足他，带领他走向胜利和荣耀，陪伴他承受失败和伤痛，直到死亡让你们分离？”

“我愿意。”

“沃土原的阿不思·邓布利多，你是否愿意接受纽蒙迦德男爵盖勒特·格林德沃作为你的丈夫和领主，爱他，效忠他，取悦他，跟随他走向胜利和荣耀，陪伴他承受失败和伤痛，直到死亡让你们分离？”

“我愿意。”

祭台四周燃烧着不知名的植物花叶，在清爽的香气中，祭司挥动那根沉重的魔杖，继续说道：“丈夫为一家之君王，当为新人祝福册封，授他权责。”

阿不思在他丈夫面前单膝跪下，纽蒙迦德手持魔杖在他双肩各点了一下。

“礼成。”祭司的表情终于放松下来，“可以起立了，旗主。”

阿不思搭着新婚丈夫伸出的手站起来，交换了一个简单的亲吻。

“接下来我就不打扰了，祝老爷们新婚愉快。”祭司说完这句就消失在现影术的时空漩涡中；歌队、乐手和守门的仆从也各自退场。

从这时起，才是真正的仪式。

与阿不思相比，纽蒙迦德的礼服样式稍旧一些，应不是新做的；他胸前挂满功章，有些来自奥匈魔法部，有些看不出来头。

“这个是什么？”阿不思指着其中一枚。

“帝国铁王冠骑士团勋章。”

“这个呢？”

“一等战功十字奖章。”

都是麻瓜奖章。纽蒙迦德男爵想必是为他的麻瓜同胞解决了不少麻烦。

“还有……这个呢？”阿不思用手指轻点着另一枚陌生的胸章。

“欧洲房术大师奖章。”男爵一本正经地胡说。

阿不思咯咯笑着向他胸口推了一下，“你保证过不再骗我的。”

“不骗你。”男爵捉住他的手扯回怀里，“这就给你证明。”

无形的魔力包围了新人，扯开他的礼服外套和衬衫；他被丈夫短暂地抱起、坐上祭台，一只未摘手套的手探进他散开的裤腰里摸弄。

是的，他们要在祭台前交媾，作为婚礼的一部分。从祭司口中得知这一程序时，阿不思也吃了一惊。但跃跃欲试的兴奋很快取代了惊讶。

“我准备好了。”他喘着气说。

“是吗？”

男爵似乎全然不介意弄脏手套，顶入一根手指检验阿不思的话是否吹嘘。

“你很熟练。”他的手指在经由魔法润滑过的洞穴里探索，“有过不少经验，对吧？”

“肯定比不上你。”年轻巫师这样回敬。

“你喜欢什么？告诉我，阿不思，你想要我怎样爱你？”

“……背后。”他轻声说，“从背后。”

“为什么？”男爵说着推他翻过身去，上半身俯卧在祭台上。

“我不知道。”他下身的硬物淌出甘涎，打湿铺垫祭台的丝绒，“也许……我想被剥夺视野。我想感到脆弱。”

看不到另一个人的动作，就能假设这一切不在他掌控之中。他看不到，但不会猜错。这一次在他身后进出的是那个人赖以蛊惑众生的银舌头。

“我想知道脆弱是什么感觉。” 

他想见识失控的力量，无限接近危险。就像坐在燃烧的帐幔中观赏火焰如何跳跃。就像在决斗时蒙上眼或缚住双手。

在学校时，曾有个低他一年的男孩向他挑战。那孩子姓崔弗斯，如果他没记错的话。一句话说不清原因，但也都是些院内日常事务的小摩擦。崔弗斯挑衅和骚扰使他厌烦已久，因此他选择接受挑战，指望一劳永逸。

你是我的后辈，我出全力和你决斗是不公平的。他这样说着，用咒语暂时封闭了自己的视觉。他阖着眼，轻松地击败了那个男孩。他抹去在场同学的记忆，但放过了崔弗斯。他希望那孩子记得这个教训，也相信这是身为级长该做的事。

当口舌挑逗告一段落时，男爵说：“我相信他们都告诉过你：你有一朵迷人的玫瑰花苞。”

阿不思无法再忍受更多等待，“你要为我开苞吗？”这是他从麻瓜小说里看来的词。（注5）

男爵被逗笑了，“……这个词不是这样用的。麻倌们认为情欲的花苞只能开放一次。你第一次做这个是什么时候？”

“是在……四年级。”终于他感到有一顶尖帽子在入口打转，他的身体迫不及待地迎上去。

“感觉好吗？”

“不。”他记得疼痛和咒骂，“但我爱过他。”

那是一位留着栗色长发的斯莱特林前辈。他们交往了几个月，直到那个男孩毕业，回家去履行父母早已为他订好的婚约。

“爱是你擅长的事。”男爵在他脖颈处落下一个吻。

“我猜是的。”

他企盼的充盈感终于如约而至。他听到自己偶然的呜咽转为响亮的、不间断的长叹，同肌肤的拍击声一道回响在宽阔的拱顶之下。

丈夫的手挽到他身下拨弄他左胸酥痒的乳头……那只手仍然戴着手套。有些诡异，但这略微粗糙的触感给了他更多刺激。

他非常接近高潮了。身后的人仍在不断碾过他的甜点，他倔强的骄傲以相同的节奏撞进自己手里。

“去吧，”他的领主喘息着，用命令的口吻说，“为我而去。”

他从命了。到达极限的快感在这一瞬将他的心智掏空。宣告喜事的钟声在上空轰然响起，震得人耳膜疼痛，如同灵肉分离。年长的魔杖抽离他高潮中颤抖的身体，在汗湿的后腰落下点滴微凉。

阿不思从祭台上滑下，半坐着倚在祭台前。纽蒙迦德男爵在他身边坐下，吻了吻他的额头。他不知足，又讨了一个舔舌的热吻。

纽蒙迦德用沾满情液的手套揉着那丛早已凌乱的红发，“死地一游，不是吗（Don’t we die，just a little）？” 

当然。阿不思深有同感。爱是最接近死亡的冒险。每一次触动情欲的旅程都通向这令人欲罢不能的、短暂而甜美的死亡。

“为什么戴手套？”阿不思终于偷闲问出这一句。

“哦，这个，”纽蒙迦德端详着右手上的斑斑污迹，“我上学时候实验室出过事故，手伤得很吓人，不想给人看见。希望你不介意我这卑微的虚荣心……”

“不，我理解。”阿不思忙着说。“抱歉。”

“谢谢。”

像是为了注解他的谢意，男爵用简单的咒语恢复了两人的仪表，滚落一地的珍珠又回到年轻巫师的红发之间。

“如果你不是太累，我想带你到处熟悉一下。”男爵牵着他走下祭坛。阿不思还想多休息一会，但不好在年长者面前喊累。

他们走出礼堂，等在外面的仆人们一致行礼道贺，礼毕四散各回岗位，只剩管家维尔纳陪在两位主人身边。

天色渐暗，仆人们点亮了走廊上的气灯。礼堂侧面的二层建筑称为西馆，是祭司和门客的住处，在这里阿不思再次见到了主持婚礼的祭司，得知他的名字是阿蒂尔；在管家和祭司的陪同下，他们穿过中厅回到东馆，二层的舞厅还在打扫、布置，虚掩的门缝透出一线暖光，男爵没有在此停留，带着他的新伴侣直径上楼去。

“三层是藏书库。”他说，“我猜你今后会有很多时间花在这里。”

“你说得没错。”阿不思笑了笑。他在霍格沃茨的前三年就扫完了学校图书馆的开放区域。

“给我你的手。”

“嗯？”阿不思伸出手，男爵的魔杖在他手腕处点了一下，那里浮现出一片形似锁匙的金色暗影。

“这表示你可以通行城堡里的任何区域。”

“除了旧塔楼。”管家插嘴说。

“哦，是的，”男爵纠正自己，“除了旧塔楼。”

“那里面有什么？” 

“没什么。”维尔纳面无表情地说下去，“年久失修。那是查理曼时期的古城楼，这里最早的建筑，近年来坏蚀得厉害，目前还没有理想的修缮方案，出于安全考虑设了屏障。”

阿不思不自觉地看向窗外，天色已全黑了，黢黑的高塔融入夜色中难以辨认，只看得见塔楼旁刚升起的一弯新月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注5：阿不思说的是“deflower”，巫师世界没有贞操观念，所以也没有这种负面描述初夜的词。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】

 

（阿不思。）

他听到有人在呼唤。

这一定是个极寒的夜晚。卷着雪的夜风在窗外发出尖锐的悲鸣。几缕无由的凉意悄然灌入衾被中。

（阿不思！）

是那个女孩在叫他。

（阿不思，我好怕。）

……阿列安娜？

他忍耐着寒气和困倦睁开眼，试着从黑暗中分辨出那个少女的轮廓。

她穿着睡衣，长发披散。他看不清她的面目，只有一片人影向他床边施施走来。四周的寒意像千万只细小、无形的手，抓挠着他的皮肤。

（我能和你一起睡吗？）

不，不行。他断然说。

（为什么？）

这……因为我结婚了，我和我丈夫睡在一起……我们会做一些小孩子不该看到的事。他窘迫地解释着。

（求你了，阿不思。我好冷。求你了。）

……好吧，就一会儿哦。他的心软下来。

阿列安娜不是个小女孩了，他不该纵容她这样撒娇。

……但这不是她的错。

是我的错。他想。我们的。爸爸，妈妈，我，阿布福斯。这是系在他们所有人中间的羁绊：关于阿列安娜的罪过与失败。

他感到一具纤细、冰冷的身体贴进他怀里。窗外的风声依然凄厉。

女孩细细的手臂钻进他的睡袍挽到他身后，紧紧抱住他的腰。那双手如此冰冷，几乎在他战栗的皮肤上留下冻伤。

他嗅到霉变的湿气，泥土和废水的腥味。渐渐浑浊的空气令人难以呼吸。

阿列安娜……

（什么？）

为什么你这么冷？

（因为……）

女孩在他怀里仰起头，青灰的面庞忽然变得清晰，散大的瞳孔空空地望着她的兄长。那是一张尸体的面容。

这不是真的。阿不思告诉自己。他徒劳的挣扎只加重了呼吸的难度。

放开我！你不是她！这不是真的！他开始尖叫，却听不到自己的声音。

（因为……）

放开我！他开始胡乱喊叫咒语，但没有一句奏效。

（因为你杀了我！阿不思！你杀了我——！）

 

阿不思从梦中惊醒，冷汗浸透了衣背。他躺在灰色的晨光里急促喘息着，攥紧的手心被指甲磨得生疼。

“阿不思？”照常裹着手套的手抚上他汗湿、潮红的脸，“做噩梦了？”

“……嗯。”他微微点头。

男爵替他抹去额头的汗迹，和他接了一个安慰般的吻。

“巫师的梦多少都有些启示意义。不妨说来听听。”丈夫的手指在他发间梳过，被浸湿成深棕色的发根随指尖的戏法变回干爽的本色。

“……我记不清了。”他说了谎。

他不认为这个骇人的梦中有什么启示，这只是纯粹的惊吓，用何种理论都讲不通。他怀疑这是心中负罪感作祟，尽管算不上抛弃，他毕竟离开了本该守护的亲人。

又或许只是连日疲劳造成的一点点精神压力。

婚礼之后的庆祝活动持续了两天：一天的宾客是巫师，另一天是麻瓜贵族和名流。阿不思忙碌在酒精、社交舞和他并不充裕的德语词汇中，退场后筋疲力尽倒头就睡。后来的两天里，他们几乎没有离开卧室，除了休息就是做爱，各种增添情趣的魔法无所不用，就像是为了补偿被社交占用的时间。

到今天，阿不思终于感到新婚的狂热稍稍平息了。大约是由于噩梦，晨勃与他失约了。但丈夫的抚摸还是让他有点心痒。他相信，只要男爵摸向他腿间给那家伙一点鼓励，他还是可以硬起来完成一场晨间欢爱。他捉起男爵的手，引它向下……

这时一声重响打断了他们的亲密。阿不思吃惊地扭头，看到一片黑影在玻璃窗外扑打着。

“这么早。”纽蒙迦德爵爷有些不悦地坐直，勾了勾手指让无声的魔法替他开窗，将不速之客放进来。

那是一只通体漆黑的猛禽，麻瓜动物学家可能会说它是只热带黑鹰——如果它脖子上没长着两个脑袋的话。阿不思未曾亲眼见过这样的生物，只在文献里读到过。

双头鹰落在床边的扶手椅上，粗壮的趾爪抓着椅背，两个鸟头之间似乎有些争执，不依不饶地用长喙相互顶撞。

“它们是谁？”阿不思几乎被这奇异而俊美的大鸟迷住了。

“皇室的信使。”

男爵下了床去，从鹰腿上拆下一封书信。完成使命的双头鹰仍站在椅背上不肯离去，两个鹰头不再争吵，而是一致望着收信人，各自嘤啼一声。

“它们向你要小费呢。”阿不思忍不住笑起来。

“贪心的怪兽。”男爵说着看了看卧室角落里的鱼缸：水晶球似的圆形玻璃缸坐在一人高的黄铜雕花支架上。缸里游着几尾黑色的亚洲金鱼。

“Accio Anima。”

两条小鱼被无形的力量扯出水面，飞向床边；它们华丽的尾鳍在惊慌中摇摆，水滴甩在空中。赶在它们撞上床柱之前，双头鹰扇动翅膀腾空而起，截住了它们的奖赏。吃下早点后，信使满意地跃出窗外飞远了。

纽蒙迦德爵爷在扶手椅上落座，翘起腿，开始阅读信件。

“刚才那是……召唤活物的咒语？”阿不思问。

“你们学校没教过吧？”男爵没有抬头。

“他们说召唤术不能用于活物。”尽管他一向知道教授们的话不可尽信。

“在英国被禁止的门道太多了。”男爵自言自语似的说着，放下信纸，“你想学，是吗？”

“当然！”他兴奋地坐直，一如在课堂上听见新奇法术的时候。

“好吧。首先你要选一个目标。”男爵向那缸金鱼指去——过去几天里阿不思曾以为它们是宠物，看来事实并非如此。“……选好了吗？”

阿不思点点头。他选择了那只尾鳍上有一块白斑的小家伙。

“看着它。你能看到什么？”

阿不思揣摩着话中的用意。他相信男爵不想听到“鱼”之类的愚蠢回答。

“意志。”阿不思答道，“它的身体被囚禁，但它的意志是自由的。”

“是的！”

男爵的赞赏溢于言表，阿不思并不意外，他很清楚像自己这样悟性卓然的学徒只可遇不可求。

“当你召唤一只活物，你要捕捉它的意志，就像咒语的字面意义，捕捉它的灵魂。”

可是……该怎么做？

“看着它。看进它的灵魂，抓住它。不是用眼睛，用你的头脑。”

我知道。他想。魔法的力量不在咒语中，而在巫师的意志。

他的拉丁语教授曾在第一堂课上设问了众多新生为之困惑的问题：为什么要学拉丁语？

还有如尼语？古凯尔特语？

咒语是说给谁听的？上帝？魔鬼？

如果只是说给自己，为什么不用现代语言编写咒文？那样学习不就简单多了？

教授是这样解释的：

诸君，我明白，对于你们中的大多数，英语是天然的语言——对于少数同学，是法语和德语。但我不得不遗憾地告诉你们，这些都是麻瓜的语言。语言记录着人们思考的方式，学习巫师的语言，是为了学会像巫师一样思考。

对阿不思这样的优等生，这不是陌生的挑战。

“现在你来试试。”

阿不思相信自己准备好了。他注视着目标，轻声念出咒语：

“Accio……Anima。”

他看到金鱼摇摆着尾鳍转动身体，直到它能透过鱼缸与施术者对视。接着，它撞向玻璃缸壁，一下，又一下。

阿不思听到他的丈夫低声笑了。显然他有什么没做对的地方。

“你不能只是命令它。它没有自己的意志了，记得吗？”

是的。阿不思参透了。你必须引导它，亲自、彻底地支配它。

金鱼又抽搐了一下，终于侧身跃出水面。阿不思惊喜地轻呼一声，但他不想让这小生命再受无谓的惊吓，立刻停止操纵，让它落回水中。

“做得很好。”男爵象征性地拍了拍手。

阿不思舒了口气，靠回枕头里，“我有个问题。如果我召唤的是它的灵魂，这和蛊惑人有什么区别？”

“难度区别。”男爵留下诡谲的一笑，起身除去夜衫，让正装衬衫和晨礼服自动上身。这些被魔力驱使的服装毫无疑问也是出自那位巫师裁缝之手。

“……这么早就起床吗？”阿不思还在为自己刚刚实施了禁忌的黑魔法而惴惴不安。

“你想睡到什么时候都可以。我恐怕得出门了。”男爵不回头地说。

“是皇帝叫你去？”阿不思偷瞄着落在椅垫上的信件。

“不，是皇储。他需要我帮忙。”

穿着停当的男爵回到床边坐下，又用上了那种为小孩子讲故事的口吻：

“事情是这样的：我们的储君斐迪南大公和霍恩伯格的苏菲小姐是一对恩爱佳偶，但苏菲只是个没落伯爵的女儿，没资格做未来的皇后。皇帝不会答应这门婚事的。斐迪南希望我能说服他。”

“怎么说服？下蛊吗？”

“当然不。”男爵嗔怪地推了一下阿不思的头，“你认为我是那种到处给别人下蛊的人？”

“都不知道我是不是被你蛊惑来的。”阿不思抓住他的手，吻着手背不肯放开。

“我得走了，亲爱的。”他再次起身，抽离年轻爱人的狡缠，“别为我担心，我的道理老弗朗茨总是听得进的。”

当然，他是个很有说服力的人。阿不思不怀疑凭他能凭这银舌头谈妥一桩皇家婚事。

“去多久？”

“不会太久。”男爵走向门口，房门适时地为他敞开。

阿不思记起他还有不得不做的事，晚不如早。他掀起被子跳下床去。

“等一下，爵爷，”

男爵停下来，回头等待他说下去。房门又知趣地关上了。

“我该写信给回去了，告诉我家里人这里一切都好，还有……给他们寄一点生活费……”

他不该为此羞愧，这是他应得的。只是说出口时不知为何仍有几分请求施舍的屈辱。他知道这点钱对于拥有一个城堡的男人是不值一提的，但他仍不能放任自己不问自取。

“需要什么就吩咐维尔纳拿给你。”男爵转身走近他，“这里的一切都是你的，别把自己当成外人。”说完又捏了捏他的下颏。

阿不思难以掩饰心中流过的暖意。

“早点回来。”他柔声说。

“我会的。”他们再次吻别。

男爵走后，阿不思回到床上又躺了一会，直到天色大亮。他对着一柜新衣犹豫不决，最终选了一件暗红色的便装外套和金色马甲，也许这让他想起自己的格兰芬多球衣，也正好可以搭配他毕业时带走的纪念品——绣着学院徽纹的红色丝巾。他对着镜子挽了一个简单的吊桶结，不戴胸针，让领巾俏皮地浮在胸前。

阿不思独自下楼吃了早餐，又叫维尔纳取了十个金币来，而后回到四楼的书房坐下打算写信——是的，他有一间自己的书房。他有点后悔没带上在校时赢的奖杯，眼下他实在没有多少私人物品可以填充这房间。

他坐在靠窗的橡木书桌前，提笔写道：

“妹，阿列安娜亲览：一别数日，念起家中事多有记挂……”

他悬着笔想了又想，仍落不下第二句。第一句也说不上称意，更像一句客套的谎言，高锥客山谷没有什么值得“记挂”的，总是那么平静而规律，即使他想为那两个孩子担忧也设想不出什么理由。

“自出阁来，一切安好。爵爷厚恩待我，城中所需尽有，万事安顿。你二人多加珍重，如有难处务必言与我知。盼复。此致。兄，阿不思.D.纽蒙迦德。”

他从抽屉里取出婚礼那天画的小像，放进折好的信里，用他的新印戒——刻着纽蒙迦德家徽的方戒——盖了火漆，下楼去鹰房捉了只猫头鹰，连同金币一并寄出去。

做完这些，他的心情轻松了许多，噩梦的阴影似乎也消散了。只不过放松之余又有些莫名的忐忑，他意识到这是一个久未有过的、无所事事的日子。过去无论在家或在校，他总是个忙碌的人，每一天的日程都会在前一晚睡前排满；现在他迎来一整天尚未安排的时间，倒觉得没着没落。他近乎迫切地为自己制定了计划：今天他要开始探索纽蒙迦德城堡的藏书。自从婚礼那天得到通行城堡的权力，他还未曾偷闲进入书库阅读。

纽蒙迦德家族的书库和常见的图书馆大不相同：一条细细的走廊两侧紧密排列着一扇又一扇窄门，门上全无标识。

阿不思好奇地推开手边最近的一扇门，一阵微咸的海风吹过他的脸。门外是一座通透的圆顶大厅，高大的拱门外看得到海景，日光灼人，海浪有节律地拍击着礁石。

这不是真实的景色。阿不思猜得到。只是魔法搭建的幻境。殿堂里没有人影，门廊左右排列着苍白的大理石雕像。

阿不思在两座石像之间拾起一卷书，是色诺芬的《远征记》。他忽然懂了书库主人的用意：这里是存放古希腊典籍的区域。在圣殿石阶上吹着地中海的暖风阅读古籍，岂不惬意？

他放下书，穿过来时的窄门，回到铺着深色地毯的走廊上，等不及一一查看每一扇门后藏着怎样的景致。

他在第二间藏书室里看到的，是树下的一汪泉水。泉眼被密密匝匝的气根环抱着，泉水流下山坡，冲出一条细细的河道。这次他没有发现任何书籍，或许这其中还有机关，他决定日后再慢慢研究。

第三间是竹林中的一幢日式书院。室内飘着茶香，但同样无人招待，也再次没见到书籍的踪迹。阿不思在和室里转了一圈，打算离开时，却在门前捡到一片写着汉字的竹叶。他走进林中细看，确实每片竹叶上都写着字句，虽读不懂，也觉得十分巧妙。

第四间是一条宽阔的大道。由道路尽头那座壮美的门楼看来，这应是巴黎。大约是存放法语麻瓜书籍的地方。

他又开了两间藏书室，都是些看上去遥不可及的自然风光。

再一次，阿不思回到走廊上，既为城堡主人的精巧心思而叹服，又为找不到什么可读的书而恼火。

也许他应该放弃借阅的打算，回楼上吃个茶，或者叫那个祭司来陪他下棋。或者他该去问问管家，关于这书库究竟如何检索。

如此考虑着，他还是推开了下一扇门。这一次，门后的景色令他屏息。

这一扇门后不再有山水庭园，没有神秘香气或陌生的鸟鸣，只是一间小小的储藏室，令人怀疑其他房间被施术之前也都是这般简朴。两排落地书架各居一面，使本来不大的空间显得更为逼仄；与门相对的是占据了整面墙的圆顶窗，晌午的阳光灌进来，在陈旧的木质地板上揭起尘埃。

平淡无奇。

当然，这些不是阿不思此刻怔在门外的理由。

令人惊异的是窗前的那个人。一个金发男孩，显然对阿不思的出现毫无防备。他们视线相接，那男孩的眼神甚至比阿不思的更显震惊。

仆人？他不可能是仆人。尽管他的衣着并不华贵：巫师们喜爱的黑色衬衫，同样黑色的领巾和紫黑印花马甲。一个仆人不会在新主人面前昂着头不肯请安……也不会有这样高贵而残忍的美貌。

残忍？是的。人们习惯用“天真”“无邪”这样的字眼形容孩子。但有些孩子，万里挑一的奇葩异种，生来就是为了侵略和侵蚀。你能从他们的眼中看出，那种足以驱使他人欣然步向毁灭的光彩。

那种力量，有人——大多是诗人——称之为爱情。

阿不思眼前的男孩，就是他们之中的一个。人们从他银色的右眼中收获狂喜，也被他鸦色的左眼赐予绝望。

“你好。抱歉打扰了……”见对方没有回应，他又换了德语，“呃，Entschuldig Sie，wenn ich störe……”

“算了吧。”美少年说，“你的德语说得真差。”

果然是个残酷的孩子。阿不思无法对陌生男孩的批评生气，况且男孩的英语说得毫无破绽，这似乎给了他评判的资本。

陌生男孩的视线垂下去扫过阿不思的手。

“你一定是新来的旗手。”他一定是注意到了阿不思手上戴的印戒。他的声音有些干涩，像是没有好好休息过，但仍是一把诱人的声音。毫无疑问会有无数人渴望跪在他胯下深情吸吮，只为听到他舒爽时刻的嘶哑呻吟。

“是我。请教你是哪位？”

“盖勒特·格林德沃。” 

什么？

“这是什么恶作剧吗？如果纽蒙迦德男爵知道有人冒用他的……”话说到一半，阿不思绕过弯来，“……哦。我懂了。”

他是盖勒特·格林德沃，但不是纽蒙迦德男爵。

“你是男爵的公子？”尽管纽蒙迦德本人从没提过他有儿女。

那男孩默认了。

“在舞会上没见到你。”

“我没得到邀请。”

听上去他和他的爵士父亲并不亲密。如果他是为父亲的婚事而记恨，阿不思完全可以理解。作为新婚旗主，现在的阿不思是纽蒙迦德男爵的第一继承人，这对于与他年纪相仿的男爵公子当然不是好消息。

“你在这里干什么？”小盖勒特发问。

“没什么。”阿不思走进门，浏览着左右书架上的书目，“我喜欢读书，相信这里有很多我没见过的好书。”但这间屋里似乎都是些不稀罕的流行书刊。

“他给你地图了？”

“地图？”

“……看来是没有。”盖勒特好像有些失望，“我父亲最恨别人乱动他的书，没有地图什么也找不到。”

“你在找什么书？”阿不思敏锐地注意到这男孩话中透露的信息。

“说了你也帮不上忙，不是吗？”

无论是什么，他父亲恐怕不想让他轻易找到。阿不思猜想着。

“这不一定。也许我们可以一起破解这个迷宫。” 

阿不思走向那个男孩，对方却随之退后，异色的双眼中有些不快。

“你躲什么？”

“我不喜欢别人靠我太近。”

“为什么？”

“为什么一定要有原因？”

因为每个靠近你的人都是为了向你求爱吗？阿不思忍不住这样想。他们总是动手动脚揩你便宜，惹恼了你，是这样吗？

“因为亲近同类是人的天性。”阿不思从书架上取下一本落灰的麻瓜诗集，装作翻阅，“握手，拥抱，亲吻。这是每个人生来就会做、不需要教导的事。”

“正因如此，它们没有价值。”盖勒特靠着窗子，就像躺在窗外的山景中央，“一个君临天下的黑巫师应当舍弃的东西。”

君临什么？你看上去还不够报名N.E.W.T.考试的年纪。阿不思在心里嘲笑。

“你是说，黑巫师不该有朋友、爱人吗？” 

金发男孩瞄了一眼阿不思手上的书，“黑暗无需同盟，她即是宇宙本源。”（注6）

“看来你和你父亲一样欣赏麻瓜文学。”阿不思合上拜伦爵爷的集子，放回书架上。

“我承认，”盖勒特的神态似乎放松了些，“麻瓜的艺术有些独特的吸引力。因为艺术来自想象，想象源于无知。掌握的答案越多，想象的空间就越小。好的哲学家成不了好的艺术家。”

他停顿片刻，视线再度垂下去。

“但别误会，我不像我父亲。”

当然。阿不思知道。他父亲是个浪漫主义者，懂得爱是可以为术者所用的强大武器。

“你该庆幸还有父亲在身边。”阿不思惊异于自己的说教口吻，像是急于在这个男孩面前树立威信。为什么？

小盖勒特听出了弦外之音，“你的呢？”

阿不思轻轻叹了口气。

“阿兹卡班。”

“听着像是我父亲也该去的地方。”

阿不思不知该气还是该笑，“你父亲做了什么让你这么讨厌他？”

盖勒特没有回答，“你父亲做了什么？”他反问。

阿不思走近窗前，靠着窗子一侧；盖勒特因此挪到窗口的另一侧，仍然保持距离，但不再有躲避的意味。

现在他们镶嵌在同一幅窗景里了。阿不思这样想着，却又感到他们之间仍隔着不可逾越的屏障。

“他袭击了几个麻瓜孩子。”阿不思说。经过多年重复，他已经能平静地讲述这件事。

“麻瓜孩子？”这大大引起了盖勒特的兴趣，“为什么？”

不知道——这是正确的回答，这些年里阿不思说过无数次的回答。他被教导保守秘密、保护阿列安娜，否则父亲蒙受的冤狱将失去意义。

但这里不是英格兰。不再有学校里的流言蜚语，或是校园周围侦伺的敖罗。在远方岛国发生的一切，对于这个住在古堡里的孩子只是无关于己的故事。

“他们伤害我妹妹，我父亲……他太冲动了。”父亲做了错误的选择。阿不思一直这样说服自己。他得到的只有报仇的痛快，阿列安娜却失去了一位本可以陪伴、照料她的父亲。

“这怎么可能是他的错呢？”盖勒特像是认真地表示费解。

“他们认为他仇视麻瓜……这事很复杂。”

“这是你出嫁的原因吗？因为你家……？”

“哦，不，这都是很久以前的事了。我嫁过来是因为……”在丈夫的儿子面前说起这些竟让他有些难为情，“我爱上了你父亲。”

他偷看盖勒特的侧脸，那个男孩的神情似乎又警惕起来。

“我看到他出城了，他去哪了？”盖勒特装作无意地问，但没能骗过他的新家人。

阿不思干笑了一声。

“别装了，雅贼。你想知道你有多长时间。”他不留情面地指出，“你要偷什么，一本书？一本咒语书？”

盖勒特转过头看着他，微蹙的眉渐渐舒展开，化出一点清淡的笑意。

“我可以告诉你。但你必须答应我一件事。”

“说吧。”

盖勒特又犹豫了一刻，才说：“你大概也猜到了，父亲不许我进他的书库。别告诉任何人你见过我。”这是他们见面以来他说得最郑重的一句。

阿不思心存许多疑点，但微笑着点了点头。

“好吧。”

金发男孩吁了一口气，这才吐出真相：

“我在找一本预言书。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注6：小格化用了拜伦的句子（原句：Darkness had no need of aid from them / She was the universe）


End file.
